Truth or Dare
by WonderPickle
Summary: The Justice League plays Truth or Dare. Trouble ensues. One-shot, minor Hawk Lantern and Wonder Bat.


**Before anything else, OH MY GOD OH MY GOD GUYS THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND WONDER WOMAN TRAILERS ARE UP. THEY'RE SO AMAZING. I've watched them both five times lol.**

 **They're so fantastic and I'm so excited to see The Justice League and Wonder Woman on the big screen! I'm so crazy excited for the DC future.**

 **I'm thinking about maybe writing a story of everything I want to see happen on the big screen? I'm not sure though. We'll see.**

 **Anyway, I have a ton of ideas for Wonder Bat alternate universe stories, but I'm not sure if I should create those stories because I don't know if I'll follow through on them. Would anyone want to see Wonder Bat alternate universe stories?**

 **Okay well enough of me talking, review your thoughts about the trailers below!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wally, you _have_ to do it."

"Shay, I said _no_."

"You agreed to play the game which means you have to do it, wuss!"

"Shayera, Wally, may we not just come to the conclusion of-"

"NO!" the two annoying redheads both shouted in unision.

Wally shook his head rapidly. " _No way_ am I going to see how fast I can lick every floor in the Watchtower using my super speed. _Not uh_."

Shayera sighed, coming close to balling her fists towards the speedster. "You wanted to play, so we're playing. Now get up and complete your dare, you big wimp!"

J'onn shook his head in between them momentarily before it came to a stop, focusing on Shayera. "I am glad you wanted to teach me how to play Truth or Dare, but if it is going to cause this much-"

The Thanagarian cut him off before he could finish. "It's not causing anything. Wally is just being a _wuss_."

Wally folded his arms across his chest in defense. "I am not a wuss!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Then prove it, tough guy."

He quivered, pupils dashing back and forth between the two aliens before him. J'onn tried to be sympathetic and mouth something, but Wally was moving his head too quickly to focus on what it was. Shayera on the other hand, was dangerously glaring at him through her half closed eyes. Her fists were curled up tightly on either side of her, looking ready to beat him up if he didn't follow through on her demand.

"Shay-"

" _Prove it_."

Wally gulped, a big loud noise that he hadn't intended for Shayera to hear, yet she did. It only made her devilish expression become even darker, if that was even possible.

The speedster threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! I'll do it."

Shayera leaned back, her previous wicked mask upon her face was morphed into a diabolical smile. Which, was kind of the same thing.

Wally stood up, glanced at the floor, and whimpered. "All of it?" he asked, without taking his eyes off the ground.

" _All of it_ ," she replied with a menacing yet playful tone to her voice.

Slowly, very very slowly, The Flash bent down and pressed his body against the floor. He looked like he was about to drop down and give Shayera twenty. Instead, he was dropping down and licking at least twenty floors.

He closed his eyes, cautiously slipping his tongue out of his mouth. He was barely rolling it out towards the floor, but if the distance he was moving wouldn't have been as visible, he would've gotten some scolding.

Finally, it touched the floor, and he very noticeably winced.

Acting like his drill sergeant, Shayera stood up and clapped her hands, yelling "Come on, Wally, super speed! Lick the floors, let's move it!"

As a blur, he moved across the floor swiftly, running his tongue along all of the carpet. In seconds, he raced out the door, and Shayera followed, yelling more commands.

So, J'onn sat in the rec room, very confused. Moments later, John appeared, looking even more confused than his colleague.

"Uh, wanna tell me what's going on out there?" Green Lantern asked.

J'onn shook his head. "Wally and Shayera wanted to teach me the game Truth or Dare, and so Shayera gave Wally a dare."

"Which was to lick all the floors around the Watchtower," John finished for him, realizing what his girlfriend had done. "Somehow, that's not very surprising."

"Indeed," J'onn agreed.

As John opened his mouth to continue the conversation, Superman entered the room. "Uh-"

"Don't ask," John responded, holding his hand up.

Superman's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay then."

The three man soon avoided the topic of conversation that was somewhat lingering in their minds, and made small talk until the redhead duo returned.

Wally came in with the most disgusted look on their face, while Shayera had an evil smirk planted on hers.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Clark remarked.

Shayera smiled as she and Wally made their way towards the group.

The Flash was desperately scrubbing at his tongue with his fingers, as if that could get all the germs off.

"Remind me not to play Truth or Dare with you," GL added on top of Clark's comment.

Shayera scoffed. "Come on, it's fun!" she argued.

Wally shook his head vigorously behind her, waving his hands and crossing them to represent him not wanting them to participate in the game with her.

The three male heroes all exchanged glances of doubt.

" _No_ thank you," John spoke for all three of them.

Shayera stared at them with disbelief. "Oh you're all a bunch of sissies!"

Diana, suddenly entering the room, asked, "Why are you calling them _sissies_?"

"Diana," Clark said, "tell Shayera how it's a bad idea for us to play Truth or Dare with her."

The princess shrugged. "I think it could be interesting."

Wally, finally having taken his hands off his mouth, shouted, " _What_?! Di, she just made me _lick_ _every floor_ in the _Watchtower_!"

Diana pursed her lips. "Okay maybe she doesn't have to do something _that_ extreme, but I still think it could be interesting if we all played."

"Are you crazy?" Wally exclaimed.

J'onn butted in. "I think maybe Wonder Woman is right. It could turn out to be fun."

John, Clark, and Wally all still looked skeptical. "I don't know…" Clark said warily.

"You're all overthinking!" Shayera responded, looking around, "It's just a game! Besides, if you need to wimp out you can always leave."

John sighed, giving into his girlfriend's request. "Fine, fine. I'll play your stupid game."

Shayera grinned. She opened her mouth to ask the deadly question that began the troublesome game, but Wally spoke up first. "Shay, since you asked me the question that led to the um... _licking incident_ , it's my turn to ask someone else."

She frowned, snarled at him, but then didn't proceed to ask.

Wally smiled and looked around the room, his eyes darting between his friends.

As Diana sat down on the floor, he thought about asking her, but realized it wouldn't be as fun without Bats here to witness. That caught his attention, and he suddenly realized they were missing the most grumpy member of their team. "Uh, guys, where's Ol' Bats?"

The heroes instantly looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. It wasn't much of a hard guess, though.

Diana answered for them, which was kind of expected. "He's working. Trying to find out-"

Shayera shrugged and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah. His loss. Let's keep playing."

"Shay," John said, "you _know_ it'll be more fun if he's participating."

Shayera sighed. "Okay, fine. Diana, go get him."

Diana frowned. "What? Why do I have to go get Bruce? If he wants to come, he'll come."

"You'll enjoy it more if he's here, Di," Wally answered in a sort of sing-song voice.

She shook her head. "Alright, alright. I'll ask him if he wants to come." She got up and began walking out of the room.

"Try using physical force!" Shayera hollered suggestively as the Amazon walked out.

"Shayera!" John said, calling her out on what she just yelled to Diana.

" _What_? You'd love to see the Batman playing Truth or Dare, and we both know it," she responded.

"Of course I would, but-"

Shayera threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever, let's just play the game. Wally, ask the stupid question already."

He narrowed his eyes dramatically. "I'm thinking," he mumbled as his gaze drifted around the room, between heroes.

A moment of silence passed, then John said, "You know, we're not going to get this rolling if you never ask a question."

Wally rolled his eyes, then focused them on his friend who had just spoken. "GL!" he said loudly, "Truth, or dare?"

John pursed his lips. "Truth."

The redhead speedster now had his chance to grin devilishly. "Ahem, John, have you and Shayera ever...you know... _made love_?"

Clark's face melted into a mask of revolt. " _Wally_!"

Wally shrugged, let out a half chuckle half sigh noise, then leaned back (well, as much as he could while he was on the ground). "Shayera wanted to play Truth or Dare, so we're playing," he responded, whipping his head towards the man on his right. "So tell me, GL, have you?"

John clenched his jaw. He took several moments before answering, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. "If you really must know, yes."

Wally wriggled his eyebrows. "How many times?"

"That's a separate question," Shayera interrupted, narrowing her eyes once more.

The Flash merely shrugged it off. "Okay, well then it's your turn, GL."

John moved his head towards the side, in an understanding yet clearly annoyed sort of way. "Fine, Wally, Truth or Dare?

Wally made a _tsk tsk_ noise, suddenly seeming to take Shayera's place as the one most enjoying the game, while John took his place as not at all interested. "It'll be no fun if we keep going back and forth. Ask someone else."

John clenched his jaw again. "Fine. Uh," he looked around the room, "J'onn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

GL obviously didn't quite know what to ask, and he stared blankly at the green-skinned alien.

Shayera immediately leaned up and whispered something in his ear, cupping her hand around her mouth to further quiet what she was saying.

John sighed once she pulled away. "Okay, J'onn, have you had any romantic feelings for any humans since you've been on Earth?"

Clark shook his head slightly, but didn't say anything this time.

J'onn cleared his throat. "No."

"You _suuuuure_?" Wally questioned, bumping his shoulders up and down as if he were suggesting something.

"Positive," J'onn responded.

Another moment of silence passed. "Okay, J'onn, well now you ask someone something."

"Uh, Clark. Truth or Dare?"

Clark scratched the back of his head. "Oh, brother. Truth."

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Come on! Why has no one picked dare yet?"

"Because no one wants to _lick the floors of the building_ ," John replied, a hint of sarcasm laced into his voice.

J'onn continued without commenting on Shayera's complaint. "Um."

"Ask him something about Lois!" Wally shouted, "Ooo! No wait! Ask him if he had any friends going up in Kansas! No no no! Ask him-"

"Wally!" J'onn, Shayera, and John yelled in unison.

"What? I'm just trying to help," he proclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting.

Shayera scoffed.

"Shut up, Shay!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Will you two cut it out?" John asked, speaking up for the group.

"Clark, have you ever spied on Lois from afar, particularly in the air?" J'onn asked.

"Oooooo good one," Wally told him.

Clark scratched the back of his head again, still uncomfortable. "Possibly."

"Tell us more tell us more!" Shayera urged.

John shook his head. "Clark, you don't have to answer anything else."

" _Killjoy_ ," Shayera muttered underneath her breath.

"Alright, Shayera. Truth or dare?" Clark asked.

Shayera scoffed. "Dare. None of _you_ wimps will do it."

Clark smirked. "I dare you to kiss Wally for twenty five seconds."

For J'onn and Clark, they weren't sure whether John, Shayera, or Wally had the most amusing mask of horror upon their face. The two of them were covering their mouths to keep from laughing so much.

"Ewwwwww!" Wally yelped.

"Oh please no," Shayera uttered, groaning.

John didn't say anything, just stared open-mouthed while he whipped his head back and forth between the two redheads.

"Hey you said dare," Clark reminded her, still smiling.

Shayera mumbled some Thanagarian curses, purposely intending to make Clark hear most of them.

"First the licking floors, now this? My mouth can't take much more of this," Wally complained, moaning.

Shayera shook her head fiercely. "Fine. I'll do it."

" _What_?!" John and Wally exclaimed angrily at the same time. Meanwhile, J'onn and Clark couldn't contain their laughter.

"Pucker up, buttercup," Shayera declared, getting up and walking towards Wally. She plopped down in front of him, planted one hand on each of his cheeks, and jerked his head towards her. Suddenly, The Flash and Hawkgirl were having lip-to-lip contact.

As John watched his girlfriend kiss another hero in horror, Clark started counting the seconds out loud.

Diana reappeared, coming in at the worst of times. "What in Hades?!" she said in shock, stopping still right in front of the doors she had just come through.

"It was Shayera's dare," J'onn explained, clearing Diana's confusion.

"Oh," Diana responded, still not taking her eyes off the pair.

"Is time up yet?" John whined, not able to tear his gaze away from the sight either. In fact, no one was.

After two seconds, Clark said, "And now it's up."

Shayera pulled away, took a breath, and said, "Thank Thanagar."

Wally regained his composure. He smirked at Shayera and said, "You know where my quarters are if you want to come back for more."

Shayera snarled and smacked him across the arm, then made her way back to her seat.

John blinked a few times, then realized his worst nightmares were over.

"I was joking!" Wally claimed, eyes widening.

Clark ignored what his speedster friend had just said and focused on Diana, who had just sat in between J'onn and Shayera. "Couldn't pull Bruce away, huh?"

"Who would have guessed?" Diana remarked sarcastically.

"Wanna join in?" Shayera asked, clearly over her moment with Wally.

The Amazon nodded.

"Someone give the princess the question," Wally stated, he was referring towards his fellow redhead, but didn't say so directly.

"Truth or dare?" Shayera asked.

Diana answered. "Truth."

Shay cleared her throat. "Did you, or did you not, use any type of flirtation methods to try and get Batman to join us?"

Clark coughed suggestively into his hand, earning an annoyed look from the princess.

"No, I simply asked if he would join us, and told him we could help him continue the work he was doing later," Diana claimed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mmm hmm. Whatever you say, Princess," Shayera told her.

Diana rolled her eyes.

As Diana opened her mouth to speak, Bruce walked through the doors. Wordlessly, he sat down next to Diana.

"Look who finally decided to join us!" Wally giggled.

Bruce growled at him in a deep, rough tone, and gave him a ferocious Bat-glare.

Wally whimpered and shut his mouth.

"Bruce," Diana said, "truth or dare?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, loves! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love to all!**


End file.
